dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponce De León VS Sun Wukong/Rap Meanings
'Sun Wukong:' AWWW YEAH MY PINK ASS, can we just get it started? (Sun Wukong interrupts Dragonsblood23 as he becomes impantient for starting this battle as a commonly Dragon starts a battle with the traditional AHHHH YEAH, explains the connection, brief description, and makes a horrible pun before it begins.) If it wasn’t for Stranger Tides, your name would’ve been left uncharted! (Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides is the fourth film of the popular series, Pirates of the Carribean, that takes The Fountain of Youth as the plot for the film. Sun says if it wasn't for that, the audience wouldn't have known who he is.) I’m immortal motherfucker! Plus like, a trillion crunches with that mountain, (Sun in the story, Journey to The West, is immortal and claims to be strong after being under a mountain for 500 years and still be fine.) Are you astounded? Well open your mouth fartbag, this god’s pissing the Fountain! (Sun asks Ponce if he's impress by his feats as he asks Ponce to open his mouth cause Ponce will take a diss in it referencing his mouth as The Fountain once again referencing The Fountain of Youth. This is also a reference to when Sun Wukong pisses on Buddha's fingers.) I don’t get our connection, you’re a loser with diseases in his Colon (Sun doesn't get the connection of this battle, being the explorers for immortality, as Sun gained it while Ponce didn't. Explorers during Ponce's time carried many diseases, that can be found in such places as a Colon, this is also a reference to Diego Colón, the son of Christopher Columbus, as he challenged Ponce's leadership.) While the Divine State is my bottom bitch! I mean like, COME ON (The Divine State is where The Chinese Gods live to which Sun Wukong has taken over and defeated them showing how powerul he is.) The Monk is among us all, but there can only be one me! (The Monk, otherwise known as Buddha, is inside everyone in spirit however Sun says he's one of a kind.) But hey dude, don’t worry, you look just like Pigsy! (Sun then goes on to says Ponce shouldn't worry as his looks are comparable to Pigsy, a humanoid pig, who townspeople find his looks horrifying.) 'Ponce De León:' It seems that this primitive Loki really needs to learn some manners (Ponce calls Ponce a primate version of Loki, the trickster god in Norse Mythology, and tells Sun to behave better.) maybe when I get back to The New World, I'll return to you a banana (Ponce travelled a lot to Central America, known as The New World during the time, and when he goes again, he'll probably return to Sun with a banana, a fruit that monkeys commonly eat.) and speaking of hoggish friend, tell him a rake for a weapon is just silly (Referring to the Pigsy line, Ponce says Pigsy's weapon is ridiculous as a rake is commonly use for putting leaves together and not for combat.) as this pink sack of Lust fights with a mixture of Bebop and Miss Piggy (Ponce then goes on to call Pigsy a pink sack of lust due to his perverted personality and claims his fighting skills are a combination of Bebop, a henchmen of The Shredder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Miss Piggy, a character on The Muppets who knows martial arts.) My journies contained God, Gold, Glory, and my sick flows to get iller (The main of idea of exploration is the three Gs, God (Bring Christianity to The New World), Gold (To get rich), and Glory (to be honored). Ponce adds another thing which is to have ill flows in this battle.) While it 100 chapters for your journey, better call it "Fucking Filler" (Journey to the West is a story that contains 100 chapters, the story contains the characters going on lots of misadventures that lead to nowhere in which it becomes Filler, to which Ponce says it should be retitled as "Fucking Filler".) while my adaption clone grows high as your adaption films become low (Ponce says his adaptions such as his appearance on Clone High is on top while the films for Journey to The West, such as Cheang Pou-Soi's Monkey King films, don't recieve good reception.) cause I've seen better Asians legends like the almighty (Ponce have seen better Asian legends such as....) 'Segata Sanshiro:' SEGATA SANSHIRO! (...Segata Sanshiro, the commercial character for Sega Saturn, who would kick people's asses if they don't play The Sega Saturn. He has become a "Japanese Version of Chuck Norris".) 'Sun Wukong:' Segata got nuked, aka I took a holy shit on him (Sun claims to have defeated the powerful Segata Sanshiro, referencing the commercial where Segata barley survived a nuke.) You’re throwing rhymes more useless than your motherfucking kin! (Sun then claims Ponce's rhymes are useless as his energy or in Asian terms, Kin.) You can’t carry an expedition dude I’m carried the universe (Sun then says Ponce can't control an expedition while Sun is so powerful he can carry the universe.) 'Sandy:' He’s gonna roast you like man (Sandy says Sun will roast Ponce in both rap and literal sense.) 'Pigsy:' Dinner’s been served! (Pigsy also brings a wordplay as he calls Ponce dinner to which is being served in a literal sense and in rap terms.) 'Sun Wukong:' You don’t want this dick man, he’s weathered with infection, (Sun then says Pigsy should've have him due to Ponce carrying many infections.) He can never be the victor, like he never could be a Mexican! (Sun then says Ponce will never be the winner or a Mexican even though he's become a ruler there, he wouldn't ethnically be a Mexican.) You coulda been an awesome motherfuckin’ explorer like me! (Sun then tells Ponce he could've been cool as Sun but...) But then you had ta bow down, took an arrow to the knee! (......he says Ponce had to bow down due to his injury of being shot with an arrow on his knee. A double reference as the last two lines for Sun reference the famous Skyrim quote "I used to be a warrior like you, but then I took an arrow to the knee". This is also a reference to how Ponce died from a poison arrow in his knee.) 'Ponce De León:' I'm hotter than any furnace so this Kung Fu Zoboomafoo should run in fear (Ponce says his raps are hotting than a furnace, a reference to how Sun Wukong barely survived The Eight Trigrams Furnace. Ponce then calls him Zooboomafoo, a character from the show of the same name on PBS, as he should run in fear.) but now my disses will leave him trapped for another five hundred years (Ponce says his disses are so hard that it'll leave Sun stumped for 500 years in a similiar way to how he got stuck in a mountain for 500 years.) You can go 108,000 li in one summersault, that's just extreme gymnastics (Sun Wukong can go over 108,000 li in a single summersault, however, Ponce is not impressed.) cause no matter what transformations you take, you have a lack of statics (Sun also contains the powers of shape-shifting however Ponce points out no matter what form he takes, it doesn't affect the fact Sun has no strategy as through out the series Sun openly attacks his foes without making a plan.) take out your monk, roast your pig, and drown out your sandman in a brawl (Ponce says he'll take down his friends such as taking out Xuanzang, a monk, roasting Pigsy, and drowning out Sandy (nicknamed Sandman) referencing how he was a guardsman for a river.) while you watch your subjects die right in front of you behind that royal waterfall (In the beginning of Journey to the West, Sun was dared by fellow monkeys to jump into a waterfall to which he did and became the rulers of the monkeys however one day, one of his subjects died in front of him due to old age which encouraged Sun's journey. Ponce says after killing his friends, he will then kill off his subjects.) While I chill with Columbus in Florida from all the gold that would make us rich (Ponce and Christopher Columbus explored Central America together, however, Ponce discovered what would be known as Florida, as Ponce says he and Columbus will come back with enough gold to set them for life.) You were watching horses and guarding peaches, making you a Chinese God's bitch (Sun Wukong once begged to be a god among The Chinese God to which he became the watcher of the horses and guardsman of the peaches, to which were the lowest form of god levels, so in a way, The Chinese Gods made Sun Wukong a servant to them.) Category:Ponce De León VS Sun Wukong Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings